Backwards
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Heero finds out about Duo having a crush on him in a round about way, which leads to an awkward first date. (yaoi, awkward humor, a socially clueless Heero.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Pairings: Brief 1xR, 1x2/2x1

Rating: M (for future sexual content)

Warnings: language, yaoi, awkwardness, dry humor, a socially clueless Heero

Summary: Heero find out about Duo crushing on him in a round-about way, which leads to an awkward first date.

**FUN FACT: Violet eyes are real, not so much ****_purple _****as they are a blue-grey (there are numerous shades of violet). It's an incomplete form of albinism. Elizabeth Taylor had this beautiful, rare genetic trait. I always wondered where the "violet eyed" Duo came from, so I researched violet eyes. ****_The more you know!_**_ (learning is fun)_

* * *

Backwards

Changing in the locker room after a rigorous workout, Duo braided his clean damp hair, sneaking quick glances at a freshly showered Heero Yuy who's tan sculpted body was sprinkled with beads of dripping water. Heero didn't notice his best friends' surreptitious glimpses as he slipped on fresh dark blue boxer briefs and towel dried his moppy hair. The two partners continued dressing in the noisy Preventer locker room, not paying much attention to the conversations around them until two men in the next row began talking about them.

"God, did you see the way Agent Maxwell stared at Agent Yuy in the gym?" A male voice said.

"Pft, yeah. He always ogles at Yuy like that," a second voice responded.

Heero gazed at the ceiling, listening intently. Duo froze, petrified, half way through braiding his hair.

"Does he really? I mean he was staring at the guy like he was a piece of meat," male voice number one stated, sounding slightly disgusted.

The second male added, "Yup, all the damn time. Funny thing is, Yuy never seems to notice."

Jerking his head to the left, Heero gawked confused at his best friend. Duo returned the gaze from his side vision only he wasn't confused at all, he was terrified.

"Rumor has it that Maxwell has had a crush on Yuy for like, ever," the second voice chuckled. "Too bad, too. Maxwell is a good lookin' guy. He could get any gay dude here, but he lusts after his best, straight friend."

Grabbing his shirt, slamming his locker shut, Duo picked up his keys and wallet from the metal bench, and ran from the locker room, not caring to finish his signature braid. Heero watched stunned as Duo bolted, blushing bright red, face skewed with misery.

* * *

Searching high and low for his violet eyed partner, Heero checked their shared office, Trowa's and Wufei's office, the underground shooting range, and the cafeteria. That had been his best bet. Duo was known for being a bottomless pit, he could consume copious amounts of food. In a last ditch effort, the messy haired man checked Une's office.

As he barged in, his Commander glared up at him from her desk, baffled.

"Can I help you, Special Agent Yuy?" she questioned.

"Has Duo been here?"

"No. Now if you will, please, get out of my office."

Stalking out of the office, Heero raced to the parking garage. If Duo's motorcycle wasn't there, then he would know that he had left. Upon entering, he noticed the absence of the bike.

Jumping into his four-wheel drive white truck, Heero gunned it out of HQ and continued his search.

Driving all over town, Heero didn't find Duo at any of his hot spots. Not his regular restaurants, not his favorite bars, obviously not his apartment. The tousled dark-haired man was about to give up when driving past a community park, he spied the sleek black Harley. Hastily, parking his vehicle, Heero jumped from the driver's seat, and briskly walked around the man-made lake looking for his friend.

Spotting Duo sitting on a bench alone, with his elbows resting against his knees, head buried in his hands, Heero wondered what to say and what to do. He had no answers. This was not his forte. He knew he wasn't bothered by what he had learned, but he couldn't understand why his best friend would "crush" on him. It was a complicated enough trying to figure out what Relena saw in him. Giving up on attempting to understand on his own, Heero approached Duo to talk about it.

"Hey," he said.

Looking up, Duo wasn't surprised Heero had found him. "Hey."

Taking a seat next to his friend, Heero let a few moments of silence pass before speaking. "Is what they said true?" he asked.

Hands dangling between open knees, head hung low, Duo couldn't lie. He nodded.

Sucking in a large breath, Heero questioned, "For how long?"

Duo snorted. "Since, I don't know, half way through the war."

"That was six years ago."

"Yup."

"You've liked me for that long?" He asked.

"Yeah," Duo blurted. "But look, this doesn't have to change anything, alright? I'll get over it."

"Six years is a long time for not getting over it."

"Yeah well, it hasn't been constant the whole time."

"Explain."

Sighing in defeat, running a hand through his bangs, Duo confessed, "Sometimes I like you more than others. Like when I'm dating someone, I don't like or think of you as much, but it's still there. Other times...it's just there."

"Okay," Heero bobbed his head, still not quit getting it. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between the two friends as they sat unmoving on the wooden park bench on a sunny spring afternoon.

"Why do you like me?" Heero asked.

Duo pardoned, "Why?"

"Yeah, why? I'm not the most likeable person."

"Ha, yeah I know tha-"

"I'm arrogant."

"Yeah well -"

"Definitely off-putting."

"Of course, but-"

"I've been told I'm smug."

"That doesn't-"

"And cold."

"Sort of, bu-"

"Emotionally repressed."

"Maybe a lit-"

"And I lack social grace. No one needs to tell me that, I can tell."

"Will you let me sa-"

"I'm don't talk a whole lot."

"You sure are right no-"

"I'm pretty sure my presence makes others uncomfortable."

"Oh my God, shut u-"

"I just don't understand why someone like you would _like_ someone like me _that way_."

Huffing irritatedly, Duo shouted, "Are you done now?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to answer your fuckin' question?"

"What question?"

"Why I like you."

"Oh yes, I would like to hear that answer."

"Okay, shut up then," Duo chuckled. That was the longest ramble he had ever witnessed Heero complete that had nothing to do with work, missions, or mission reports. "I know you're all those things. I've known you for a hella long time, but I kinda like those things about you."

Heero's face screwed in deeper confusion. "How? How can you like those things about me?"

"Because! They're what make you, _you. _And I just like _you_. If those traits bothered me then I wouldn't like you at all."

Heero's face fell back to its reserved blank gaze as he stared at the ground. Duo didn't like that. He knew it wasn't a good sign from his stoic friend. Though Heero didn't display a whole lot of emotion, he knew that old mask, the one he used when he had to kill, was bad. It was like he used it as a numbing mechanism, a way to distance and hide himself. That lack of expression told Duo that Heero still didn't quiet understand.

"You're a lot more than the things you just pointed out, ya know?"

Heero titled his head slightly to look at the violet eyed man from the corner of his blue eye.

"You're kind, and gentle, and understanding. No one gives you credit for that, but I see it. I know that you're made up of a multitude of intricate facades...I know you harbor a great amount of sadness, self-loathing, humility which you don't show on the outside. Or try not, at least."

Grunting and crossing his arms over his broad chest, Heero argued, "What makes you think I'm any of that?"

"Because," Duo explained, "I _know_ you. I've watched you, closely. I know you better than you're probably comfortable with. Regardless, I just know you, Heero."

The two friends stared eye to eye, Duo wanting the other to see the acceptance he was offering, Heero not wanting to believe that kind of truth, trust, and honesty could exist. If Duo could see all that, all the inner turmoil, all the fake fronts and barriers to the real him, then why couldn't Relena or anybody else? She was his girlfriend, she said she loved him for who he was. So why did she seem determined to make him a new man?

A unfamiliar ping of despondency rang hard in his chest and mind.

"Do you love me?" Heero asked.

Sighing again, Duo stated, "Yeah, I love you. I love you like I love Quatre or Wufei, just a little differently. Am I _in_ love with you? I'm not sure. I don't think I could answer that."

"...is there a difference?"

"'Ro, you're shittin' me, right?" Heero just blinked at him. "Heero, there's a **huge** difference from loving someone and being _in_ love with them." Again Heero blinked, added with a shrug. "There's a lotta different kinds of love. There's platonic love, like I have for Tro, Fei, and Q. There's love for doing things. There's love for fuckin' weather! And there's the love you feel for someone who makes you feel all hot and heavy, and you want to take 'em to bed, which can grow into devotion and commitment. And when they're gone, you miss them like crazy. And when they're around you just want to make them smile and laugh and feel good!"

The mask slipping, uncertainty rising, Heero asked, "So which is it that you feel for me?"

"I'm not sure," Duo answered honestly. "I care for you more than the others, but I've never let myself go down the path of wondering if I'm in love with you...I'm not sure I want to know the answer," he finished solemnly.

Mulling all the information around in his head, Heero reflected on what Duo had said. He was devoted to Duo. Committed to him as partners, more so even. Did he want to _bed_ him? He wasn't sure. Sex was another perplexity added on top of relationships. But all this added to his lack of understanding with his girlfriend. He was devoted to her too, committed, but there were things about her he didn't like. Relena never seemed to understand him, his past, no matter how much she wanted to.

"You find me physically attractive?" He asked.

Rolling his violet orbs, Duo groaned, "Obviously. You're hot as shit man."

"No I'm not," Heero pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and neck. "I'm my usual temperature."

"Ack! No, that's not what I meant, ugh, just, just forget it."

Realizing his error, Heero blushed a bit, but quickly squelched the physical reaction to embarrassment. Duo hadn't meant his body temperature was hot, he was commenting on his bodily features.

Turning a critical eye on Duo, the braided man felt the weight of that heavy gaze and shrunk under it. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Appraising your physical attributes."

Slouching further on the bunch, shoulders hunched up, Duo mocked, "Thanks for not making me feel like a parasite under a microscope."

"You're far more attractive than the wiry kid I met back on the docks."

Eyebrows lifting in surprise, "Thanks...I think."

He was, very much so, more attractive at twenty-one, twenty-two? Who knew how old they really were. Duo had grown taller, surpassing Heero by a few inches. Shoulders broadened, muscle growth increased which took away from that lean, slender appearance he once had. He wasn't bulging with muscle, but carried enough to define the mature shape of a man. Some of the baby fat gone allowed the chiseled features to show through on his handsome face. The chestnut rope attached to his head was kept at the length it was during the war. Duo decided that length was long enough, if he allowed it to get any longer it would really become a hazard. And of course there were his eyes. That strange color. Was it a stormy blue or a muted violet? They seemed to change with the lighting.

Churning his rampant thoughts over, Heero found more questions to ask.

"If..." the blue-eyed man started. "If we were, you know, together. Would you try to change me?"

A swift "No" was his answer.

"Relena says she loves me."

"I'm sure she does."

"Then why does she try so hard to change me?" Heero asked, blue eyes pleading for the harsh, slightly unwanted truth.

Duo didn't know much about their relationship. Relena and Heero had only started "dating" eight, nine months ago? He wasn't keeping tabs. Duo didn't even go to the small gatherings, or parties she threw. He was never assigned to her guard duty. He really didn't know what Heero was talking about.

So, he asked, "Tell me how she tries to 'change' you?"

"She makes me dress up for her parties, even when I don't want to go."

"Well, you gotta do stuff you don't always wanna do when you're inna relat-"

"She's always telling me to smile."

"You've got a real beauti-"

"She **constantly **asks me what I'm thinking about."

"Well, your thou-"

"She keeps asking me about my past, even though she knows I don't want to talk about it."

"Getting to know each others pasts is nor-"

"She's always correcting my manners, telling me I'm using the wrong fork. Well there's four fucking forks on the damn table! How am I suppose to know which one to use! She's always asking me why I'm not romantic, or thoughtful, or goddamn cuddly enough for her! She has this retarded, unfounded thought that I need her help to freaking function! Like I'm her own personal charity chase! Like I'm-"

"Calm down!" Duo yelled, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. Heero hadn't even realized how worked up he had gotten until Duo shook him. Again, the blank mask arose. "Heero," Duo sighed. "...it sounds to me like Relena is in love with the idea of you."

"What does that mean?"

"She loves what you represent, loves what you stand for, but not you as a person."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Heero questioned, "You don't feel that way?"

"If I liked you that way, then I wouldn't find you're smugness, awkwardness, or critical mind endearing."

"Maybe I should date you instead," the dark-haired man muttered. Duo snorted, but Heero's mind was on a whole other roll. "No seriously, maybe I should."

"Heero we can't."

"Why not?"

"We're partners, for one!"

"So what? Let's go on a date."

"I'm not going on a date with you while you're in a relationship with Relena."

Pulling out his phone, Heero started tapping away at the touch screen. Duo didn't think much of it since his friend usually got consistent messages from their Commander. Rolling his violet eyes, Duo ignored the absurd, but normal behavior of his friend.

"There," Heero stated.

"There, what?"

"I'm not in a relationship anymore."

Disbelief dawned Duo's heart-shaped face. "Dear God, please don't tell me you just broke up with her via text message!"

"Course I did."

"HEERO!"

"What?"

"That's **_the_** number one worst way to break up with someone!"

"Why? It's quick, efficient, and gets the message across. Literally."

Yanking the cellular device from his friends grasp, Duo read the recently sent text. "Holy motherfuckin' shit! All you said is, 'I break up', who does that?! Or phrases it that way? Is that even a complete sentence?"

"Me? Why is that bad?"

"Ugh, it's bad on so many fuckin' levels."

"Well, what's done is done."

Phone vibrating in his hand, Duo read the response message. "Well, she replied."

"What she say?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Wow, seriously? Fuck you.'"

"See, we're over. So let's go on a date."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"'Because' is not an answer."

"Look, Heero," Duo placated, "I don't think you realize what's at stake for me."

"Relatively nothing."

"No, not nothing. What if I fall harder for you, what if you don't like me that way, what if I get my fuckin' heart broken?"

Standing up, Heero turned to face Duo fully. "I'm not set out to hurt you," he amended. "If we do this, and I do end up hurting you, I'll understand if you push me away, but I think it's better we do this and figure shit out."

"How? How can doing this be better?"

"Since when are you the type to back down from something?" Heero taunted. "Either you face this fear, face the possible horrid end, and go on one damn date with me. Or live the rest of your life knowing I gave you the chance, and you," Heero pointed a finger at Duo's chest, "You shot it down."

Cracking his neck in annoyance, Duo weighed his options. Sure he could accept the offer that was being handed to him on a silver platter, but what were the consequences? Maybe he would find out that his infatuation with Heero was just that, infatuation. Or maybe the deep, unexplored emotions would arise and present his true affections. He may end up broken-hearted, but was that worse than not knowing? If he were crushed...all time heals rotten wounds...right?

"Okay," the braided man conceded.

"Tonight then?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up around seven-thirty, eight o'clock."

"Alright, see you then," Heero stated with a smirk and walked to his truck.

* * *

Completely, and utterly unsure of the whole god forsaken situation, Duo found himself standing outside Heero Yuy's apartment door. He had few options. One would have been to call ahead and cancel. The other was to go through with the impromptu date. One option that crossed his mind would never be on the docket. Standing Heero up. There was no way in hell he was going to do that. Not a chance. No existing way into, or out of hell would he do that. Heero didn't deserve that. And how could he cancel? Duo wanted this, that he knew. Wanted it more than anything, though this weird, round about way was not what he had fantasied about.

Knocking on the door, Duo swallowed his fears and got on with what he was sure to be the most interesting, awkward night of his life.

Heero flung the door open and to Duo's own surprise, he laughed at his friend. There in front of him was Heero fuckin Yuy, done up in an expensive tux as if he were going to a ball. And holding a hand full of flowers.

"What...in the fuck...are you wearing?...And what the fuck is with the roses? Seriously." Duo asked trying to stifle his chuckles.

Gesturing at his ensemble, Heero calmly proclaimed, "This is what I wear on dates...with Relena." Heero was quickly grasping the awkwardness created by his own ignorance.

"Well, you're not going out with her tonight. You're going out with me, and I don't need a bouquet of motherfuckin' roses. We aren't going to a five-star restaurant. We will be dining at the local diner this evening, sir." Duo ended his sarcastic taunt with a deep bow at the waist. "I suggest you change in to appropriate attire for this nights endeavors."

Rolling his blue eyes, tossing the red roses past Duo, Heero asked, "What the hell should I wear then?"

"Anything you're comfortable in 'Ro."

"Fine." Heero slammed the door in Duo's face. Releasing his laughter, which eased his tension, Duo rubbed his face. _/Shoulda know, ha. Course Relena would have made him where a tuxedo for every goddamn date./ _Moments later, Heero reopened the door wearing dark blue jeans and his favored green tank. _  
_

"This okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

Of course more awkward scenarios played out before they got their meals. Heero offered to drive, insisted even. Duo made him ride on the back of his bike. Heero opened the door to the burger joint. Duo rolled his eyes at him. When Heero attempted to pull his seat out for him, Duo placed a hand and Heero's shoulder and stated the obvious.

"You know I'm not a girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I...uh, I," Heero stammered.

"Get grip bro. This is our first date, you don't have to romance me."

"Okay," Heero sighed, feeling extremely uncertain of himself.

Sitting at the table, Duo strived to ease Heero's obvious apprehensions. Beginning with his usual asinine chatter was his best bet. And it worked. Heero fell into the usual rhythm of their friendship which made Duo very happy. After all, if he was to give this "date" an honest go then good, easy conversation would be a good start. They chatted in a friendly way, ate greasy cheeseburgers with deep-fried french fries. The diner was you're typical americana classic rendition of the nineteen fifties, so when Heero asked Duo if he wanted to dance - again relying on his pervious dating experiences - Duo cocked an eyebrow.

"There's no one dancing here, and there's no a dance floor. We'd look pretty retarded dancing between the tables."

"But there's music."

"The coffee shop we go to in the morning plays music too, but you've never asked me to dance there," Duo teased.

"Those weren't dates."

"Dude, you don't have to try so hard."

"I'm not! I like dancing," Heero defended.

"Really?"

"Yes, but not that clubby kind of dancing. Real dancing."

"Okay," Duo soothed. "If we go on a second date, we'll go somewhere we can dance."

"...am I really trying that hard?" Heero asked, tearing his napkin into little shredded pieces.

"Seems so to me, but that's just because of the tux, flowers, and all the other shit you think you're suppose to do."

"You don't like those things?"

"Well, if you had just done one of them it would have been fine, but all of it was just too much for a first date, ya know?" Heero shrugged. "And if you're gonna give me flowers, gimme irises or spooned Ostespermums'."

"Spooned ozzie-"

"Ostespermum, it's a African flower. They're sweet. All funky lookin' and shit."

The rest of dinner went smoothly, Duo let Heero pay when he offered, opting to not make him feel awkward again. The braided man was picking up quickly that Heero was more than nervous. He decided to cut the night short, and take Heero home. They agreed on to go on a second date.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" Heero asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Isn't that what people do on dates?"

"Um, yeah."

Duo was a little more than anxious about walking Heero to his door. Is he suppose to kiss him? Does Heero even want that? This was by far the weirdest date he had ever experienced.

In the elevator, Duo's cell rang. Heero watched his friend as his demeanour changed from skittish to pissed off.

"Hello?"

...

"Alex? Do I know you, Alex?"

...

"Are you a telemarketer, Alex?"

...

"Are you at the top of a tall building, can you get to a roof quickly? JUMP OFF! You people are sick, go get a real job why don't you? Go shoot yourself in the fucking head. Why don't you get a knife and run into it? Alright, I'll talk to you later Alex."

...

"Fuck you mother, okay? Bye."

Duo exhaled heavily, feeling better for unleashing his nerves on an unsuspecting victim. He really did hate telemarketers, especially ones who called this late at night. Turning his head, he saw the bemused look Heero was giving him. Eyes wide, one eyebrow cocked, funny smirk twisting his lips.

The violet eyed man laughed nervously, "Heh, telemarketers. Hate 'em."

"Obviously."

They exited the elevator, and walked to Heero's door. The blue-eyed man turned to look at his friend. "Is this where we kiss?" he asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Duo chuckled again, "Uh, if you want to."

Heero nodded, and waited for Duo to make the first move. Shifting on the balls of his feet, Duo bobbed his head. He had thought about this moment so much, but this was so far from what he had imagined. Leaning in, he gave Heero a quick peck on the lips.

"That's it?"

"You want more?"

"I was expecting something better than that."

"Well then, why don't you kiss me?"

"Fine."

Grabbing Duo by the neck, Heero pulled his face towards his own and mashed their mouths together, their noses collided as their foreheads bumped.

"Ouch," they said in unison, backing away from each other. Duo rubbed his forehead, and Heero clutched his nose.

"Sorry," the Japanese man mumbled, blushing brightly.

Matching blush for blush, Duo snickered, "It's okay."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Taking in a breath, Duo came to the decision to try it one more time. "Come here."

Heero stepped up to him, an inch or two separating their faces. Placing one hand on the blue-eyed man's shoulder, Duo leaned in and placed a soft, lingering closed mouth kiss on his friends lips. Heero melted into the embrace, knees weakening.

Pulling away, Duo opened his violet eyes, smiling at how Heero's eyes fluttered open leisurely. Now that was the kind of kiss that had plagued his daydreams.

Heero smirked. He had never felt so heated from a simple touch.

"Good night," Duo whispered.

"Yeah, night. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. We'll figure out something to do then."

Heero watched as Duo walked back to the elevator before entering his apartment. In the elevator, Duo slid against the steel wall to the floor. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to still his rampant heart as he grinned to himself. _/That was so bizarre, but looks like we're doing it again tomorrow./_ His grin broadened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put a disclaimer on each chapter?

Warnings: More awkwardness! Me trying to be funny. Sexual situations and adult language of course. Slight OOC-ness.

Author's Note: There really is no plot to this story, or if there is, it has yet to reveal itself to me. It's just out here for my expression of awkward dating scenarios.

Backwards

Chapter 2

Heero stood in his walk in closet, staring blankly at his clothes. Not wanting to make the same mistake two nights in a row, he tried to decide on what to wear for this evening. Obviously the tux was out. Though he didn't have a lot to choose from, five pairs of blue jeans, two pairs of black jeans, and slacks, a lot of green tank tops and other button up dress shirts. Was a button up shirt too nice? Should he just wear the same thing from the night before? They hadn't decided on what exactly they were going to do. Standing fully nude wasn't getting him anywhere. Opting for black jeans and an olive green oxford with short sleeves, Heero felt slightly at ease for choosing "normal" dress ware.

Pacing back and forth through the living room, Heero contemplated what he was doing. Maybe dating his best friend wasn't a good idea. Though he had been far from happy with Relena, he couldn't be sure he'd be happy with Duo. Or be able to make Duo happy for that matter. He sure as hell didn't make Relena happy.

But he did want to kiss the violet-eyed man again, that much he was aware of. Running the tip of his index finger gently over his bottom lip, a tingling feeling shot down his spine as he remembered the way his entire body heated up at that simple touch. Sure, the first two attempts had been…bad, but the third felt better than any kiss had shared before. Questioning his sexuality wasn't really part of this little experiment. He didn't consider himself straight or gay. Like most people, Heero didn't want to live alone, he wanted someone to spend time with and feel safe beside. Duo was definitely a better candidate in that regard. Relena was someone who need protection, and could never have his back like Duo. The braided man made him feel secure, another big reason why they were partners. If they took this any further they would have to relinquish their partnership for the Preventers. That might be okay. He could partner with Trowa or Wufei; they were capable and trustworthy enough.

A knock at his front door made him jolt, and then he practically bounced to the door excitedly. _/That was weird./ _Heero told himself, shook his head and shoulders to purge the strange reaction from his mind. Opening the door, Duo grinned at him.

"What? No flowers this time?" he teased.

"Oh, um I didn't get flowers this time. We could stop by florist if you wan-"

"It was a joke."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what do you want to do tonight? We talked about dancing, but you said you don't like clubs so I don't know where to go."

"Fuck dancing, lets just get food again."

"Awesome, good. I wasn't really in the mood to dance. How's Italian sound?"

Duo insisted on taking his Harley again, and this time Heero was more comfortable with wrapping his arms around the braided mans' waist. Smirking, Duo purposefully gunned it out on the main road, making a sharp right turn, which inadvertently made Heero clutch him tighter and slide closer, pressing flush against his back. Biting his bottom lip, Duo groaned in the back of his throat at the sensation of the Japanese mans' groin forced against his ass.

At a red light, Heero scooted himself back, feeling inappropriately on the verge of being aroused. Speeding through a left turn, Duo got more than he bargained for when Heero again was forced backed up against him. The Japanese man had yet to grasp onto Duo for support when he made the sharp turn. His left arm wrapped tightly around his mid section as his right hand flew into Duo's crotch making contact with the mans sac, none too gently.

Coughing, Duo clutched the brake bringing the motorcycle to a halt. Luckily there was no one to rear-end them.

"I'm so sorry!" Heero yelped.

In a strained voice, Duo soothed, "It's okay, my fault. No worries."

A car honked behind them.

"Go around asshole!" Duo yelled, swinging his arm widely.

As the car passed, a man yelled back, "Get outta the road queers!"

"Fuck you asswad!"

"Does that happen a lot?" Heero asked.

"What? The name calling from ignorant bigots? Yeah, sometimes."

Adjusting his nuts, Duo started the bike back up again and drove more slowly; taking turns gently the rest of the way to the restaurant.

The outburst from the other driver placed Duo in a fowl mood.

As they waited to be seated, Heero watched as Duo shifted from foot to foot irritation radiating in his posture. Not really knowing what to do, Heero reached out and grasped Duo's elbow. Lifting his violet gaze to meet blue, Duo smirked sheepishly, annoyance fading. Confidence rising, Heero placed a soft feathery kiss to the braided mans' cheek. Duo blushed in response, grinning like a fool, and Heero flushed in return to his impulsive action.

"Did Relena really think you weren't sweet?"

Eyebrows furrowing, Heero appeared to be thinking really hard for a brief moment before stating, "I don't think I was. Not with her at least."

"Well, ain't I special?" the braided man snickered, and threw a wink in the Japanese man's direction.

Seated on the back patio, Heero and Duo ordered drinks, fine wine, from the luxurious Italian restaurant. They ordered their food, sipping their beverages, and chit chatting about nonsense. The conversation came easier to Duo than Heero of course, but the blue-eyed man had no qualms about listening to the others fatuous clamor. He wasn't silent through the whole conversation though; he spoke up when he wanted to. Their food came, and they made it halfway through the meal without any incident. Halfway.

Being on an open patio meant being exposed to the elements, and springtime brought blossoming flowers, spring showers, and bugs. A loud buzz sounded in Duo's ear, which in return made the braided man jerk, his left hand flying to his ear to swat away the offending parasite. The jostle made his right hand twitch, which was holding a fork full of spaghetti, and said food went flying across the table and made contact with the center of Heero's chest. Glaring down at the mess of noodles and sauce on his shirt, Heero grunted. Duo gaped at his accident, before falling into an embarrassed panic.

"Shit! 'Ro I'm sorry," he apologized, standing from the table with the intention of helping his friend clean his shirt, but his hasty action only caused more trouble. Knee bumping the underside of the table sent Heero's wine glass falling into his lap. "Jesus Christ on a cracker!" Duo shouted and rounded the table.

He kept apologizing as he dabbed Heero's shirt and pants with a damp napkin. The Japanese man stiffened and blushed from the weird looks they were getting from people seated around them. "Duo…Duo, Duo stop!" Heero harped, swatting his friends' hands away from his groin. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he seated himself back across from Heero.

"I'm so embarrassed," Duo murmured, covering his eyes with his hand.

Heero chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell."

Peeking through his fingers, Duo smirked at the smile playing at the ends of Heero's lips. "Let's just get through dinner without further incident, yeah?"

"Okay," Duo laughed.

The rest of the meal went along swimmingly, and Duo tried not to stare at the big red splatter stain on Heero's shirt.

Deciding on going to see a movie at the local theatre rather than call it any early night like their previous date, Heero and Duo bickered over which film to see. The options available to them were a romantic comedy, slasher horror flick, tear jerking drama, violent action pact suspense, a really old comedy they never heard of, or a sci-fi fantasy cartoon for kids.

"What's wrong with the action flick? It got decent-ish ratings," Duo complained.

Sighing Heero revealed his reasons for disliking such movies. "They're always unrealistic. I mean, you should know, you handle guns. The bad guys shoot like fifty thousand bullets from handguns that hold at the most fifteen rounds. Plus, they miss their intended target even when they're firing a fully automated weapon. The explosions are horribly fake, and don't we deal with enough violence? Do we really have to watch more of it?"

"Fine, how 'bout the slasher? It's based on a classic! Can't go wrong with Friday the 13tth, it's like the eighty sixth one too!"

Heero just gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"Fine, fine, but I'm not sitting through a romantic comedy, gag."

"How about the old comedy? It supposedly a classic."

"Sure let's go for that."

The two ex-gundam pilots got their tickets, large popcorn, and a large soda to share. Most of the seats were vacant in the theatre, so they picked their spot in the dead center. As the movie began to play, Duo groaned, "Aw, it's the sequel."

"What do you think a movie called Jackass is going to be about?" Heero asked in a hushed tone even though they were relatively alone in the theatre. Duo shrugged in response having never heard of the film or its sequels.

It became very clear early on that this movie was about a bunch of guys pulling pranks and doing dumb and often gross stunts. They laughed and groaned at the antics. Heero snorted soda through his nose, and Duo almost choked on popcorn. Both of them gagged at the more disgusting stunts, almost throwing up along with the people on the screen. They laughed so hard both of them had tears in their eyes, clutching their sides, and trying to gasp for breath.

"How have I gone through life not knowing about this movie?!" Duo boasted through his laughter. Heero was cracking up too hard to respond.

They left the theatre with their abs sore from laughter and a giddiness that made them float in a dopamine high. On the ride back to Heero's apartment, Duo let the Japanese man drive his motorcycle, which gave him the opportunity to squeeze up on him. He became a little embarrassed when the vibrations of the bike and the ass pressed on his groin made him fairly hard in a matter of moments, but Heero didn't seem to notice or mind. _/Nawww…these maybe tight pants but he's noticed./_ Duo was not packing below average heat, which Heero did notice and felt his mouth go dry, but didn't discourage the contact.

Approaching Heero's door, the blue eyed man inserted the key and pushed the door open. Duo thought the date was over without a goodnight kiss until Heero yanked on his wrist and stated, "You're coming inside."

"Is that a request or a demand?" Duo chuckled, allowing himself to be dragged through the threshold.

Shoving the braided man lightly, Heero sat beside him on his leather couch. Blues eyes stared into violet, waiting. After a moment of awkward gazing, Duo's eyes fluttered around the room, unsure of what to do or what was going on.

"How do we start this?" Heero asked.

"Start what?"

"Kissing, or what is commonly referred to as 'making out'. Who leads this in our situation?"

A gurgling sound echoed in the back of Duo's throat. Why did Heero have to go and make this whole thing so goddamn awkward? Though he did find it funny too. It was just so straightforward and so _Heero_.

"No one leads," the braided man explained. "It just happens."

"Okay, so let's make it happen," Heero stated and leaned into to Duo.

Rolling his violet eyes, Duo let Heero start the "make out session". All too soon, it became comfortable as their tongues slid against each other's. Duo found his hands roaming along the Japanese man's back, lightly massaging his shoulder blades. Heero kept his hands on the others hips, but he quickly felt more at ease and allowed his hands to fold behind the small of Duo's back. Inching downwards, the tips of his fingers traced over the hem of black jeans. Feeling more confident, still kissing, Heero pushed one hand against Duo's shoulder to make him lay down on the couch with himself on top.

Lost in a trance, in the overwhelming joy of playing 'tongue of war' with Heero, the braided man fell compliantly to lay under his friend, his partner.

He still wasn't sure this was going to work out the way he wanted. Duo didn't even know if Heero was gay. This whole thing seemed to be happening on a whim, and he partially felt like a rebound. At that thought, Duo pulled away slightly, but Heero took that opportunity to trail his mouth down the braided man's jaw and neck. The blue-eyed man kept his lips latched on Duo's neck above the pulsing vein; he didn't sense the violet-eyed man's insecurities. Feeling bold, Heero traced his left hand back from Duo's shoulder, down to caress his ribcage, drag over his hip, and just before he could cup the other man through his pants, Duo tugged his hand away by the wrist.

Pulling his head back, Heero gazed down questioningly into hesitant violet. "What's wrong?" Heero asked.

"Um, nothing. Just a little fast, don'tcha think?" Duo settled for a half-truth rather than express his true doubts.

Heero shrugged. He didn't think they were going too fast, but then again, what the fuck did he know about dating? Lifting himself off the braided man, Heero sat waiting patiently for what? He didn't know. The blue-eyed man quickly came to the conclusion that he should follow Duo's lead since his relationship with Relena had been a complete and utter failure, and he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Though Heero was a solitary creature by nature, he just like another person wished to find companionship, affection, and possibly love. No body wants to be alone. No body wants to be the lone wolf forever. Who better to be with but someone who's fought along side you? Tended to your wounds? A person who has seen the best and worse facets of yourself. Heero may not be gay; he may not be straight and bisexual even seemed too definite to label himself as. What's gender got to do with it anyways? Beauty is beauty. Caring and devotion go hand in hand. Love…? Love and sexuality was a tricky thing. Especially love. So many different kinds of love and though Heero wasn't sure if he was in love with Duo, he wanted and needed to find out. If it didn't work out, well he hoped the braided man's heart wouldn't be broken in the end and that their friendship would survive.

"What do you want to do?" he questioned.

This time it was Duo's turn to shrug. "I don't know." He didn't want to call it a night just yet, but he wasn't ready for Heero to fondle him. Thinking quickly, Duo added, "You said you liked to dance right?"

"Yeah."

"Well show me how you dance. I really only know how to club dance, ya know? Bump and grind," Duo admitted with a light blush, soft chuckle while scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, I can teach you," Heero offered.

Jumping to his feet, Heero placed his MP3 player – a gift from Duo – on the simple sound system. Waving a hand at his friend, Heero motioned for Duo to stand and come close. Duo stood and slowly and made his way over to Heero, feeling unsure about his suggestion. _/Maybe we shoulda just kept makin' out./_ He thought to himself as Heero pressed the play button on the iPod.

The soft music vibrated off the white wash walls, low, slow, and easy. Heero raised his arms to place one on Duo's shoulder, the other on his hip. The braided man followed the lead and tried to match the dark haired man's slow steps. Heero had never danced with another man and didn't think much of it until their situation became tense.

"Ow," he mumbled when Duo stepped on his foot for the third time.

Again, the violet-eyed man excused, "Sorry." This was way out of his league and he was feeling more and more cumbersome with each passing step. Duo fuckin' sucked at dancing and he knew it.

"Just follow my lead," Heero tried to sooth.

Rolling his eyes, Duo argued, "I'm taller. Shouldn't I lead?"

"Maybe. If you knew how to dance in the first place."

As the music progressed into a violent crescendo, Duo again lost his footing and was far more lost than he would have cared for. "What the fuck are we dancing to anyways?" He asked irritably at the classic styled music.

"Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture," Heero answered.

"Well that's our problem," Duo responded. Releasing his grasp from Heero and turning off the music. "No one dances to this kind of music."

Heero defended, "I have."

"Yeah well, I'm not about to take you to a damn ball. So, can we change the pace?"

"To what? I was trained to dance this way."

"Dear, god. You poor wretched soul."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Nothing, but…let's start somewhere else. I know I said I can only bump and grind, but there's a simpler way of dancing that I know how to do," Duo confessed and placed his own MP3 player on the sound system. Before pressing play, he added, "You let me lead this time."

Rolling his blue eyes up to the ceiling, Heero stated, "I'm not a girl."

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Duo rebutted.

"Well you do have the hair –" Heero appraised the look of indignation on his friends face; eyebrow cocked, eyes ablaze in defiance, mouth screwed in an angry twist. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

Sure, his counterpart had the long flowing hair typical for females, but Duo was by no means a woman. Maybe he would have been confused at such from behind at fifteen, but now, with broad shoulders and a slender, narrow waist, mistaking him for a woman was virtually impossible unless the viewer was blind.

Pressing the play button, drums, piano and saxophone followed by the musical resonate of guitar and base filled Heero's small living room. Duo stood by the speaker for a brief moment as the song began and lyrics played out.

_/Got a wife and kids in Baltimore, Jack. I went out for a ride and I never went back…/_

Sauntering over to the blue-eyed man, Duo swayed his hips lightly and placed both hands on Heero's waist.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," he instructed.

Heero complied and swayed easily to the music. Latching his hands around the braided man's neck, the two swayed enjoyable, no longer stepping on each other's toes. Half way through the song, Heero was beginning to notice that he felt more comfortable dancing like this than following precise steps of a complicated waltz, tango, or whatever formal dance.

"This is how middle school kids dance," Duo admitted shyly, cheeks lightly pink.

"How would you know? You didn't go to middle school."

"No, but…I just know."

As the song came to an end and another began to play, the familiar tune made Duo pull Heero close, burying the shorter man's head into his shoulder, not wanting to peer into those frosty blue depths as the lyrics vibrated around them.

_/So cold, I know you can't believe it. Sometimes you've got to face the feeling. When you don't care if you get up again. There's a thousand things I will not understand…/_

Mouth pressed to Duo's shoulder, the messy haired man allowed his eyes to close and consume the words coming from the stereo system.

_/I hope you know I care…/_

Digging his fingertips into the braided man's shirt, grazing over the rope of hair itself, Heero felt a surge of warmth flood through him and the question of _/Am I doing the right thing?/_ flowed through his mind. If he broke Duo's heart could he really let the man push him away like he said he would? _/No,/_ was his quick answer. Clenching his eyes shut, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Duo's shoulder and neck, Heero knew he couldn't handle it if Duo distanced himself from him. He may not understand the concept of love, but he knew the need of keeping those few people who understood him _close_.

Pulling his head back slowly, the Japanese man had no intention of kissing Duo…until his eyes fluttered open. Seeing those apprehensive violet orbs, Heero was overcome with the sensation to ward off that doubtness. Crumble the dithering trepidation. Fight the skepticism.

Leaning forward slowly, Duo met him half way, and again their lips met. Closed, but sensual. Chaste, but heated.

His doubts lifting, Heero parted his lips, flicked his tongue against Duo's lower lip, and was rewarded with a low – almost silent – throaty groan before Duo's lips opened in agreement.

Their slow footfalls suspended, falling to a stop unconsciously as their tongues reached out to greet each other. Heero's hands clenched and messaged the back of Duo's neck as the other roamed his hands up and down the blue eyed man's shirt covered back.

Feeling hot and needy, Heero took Duo's right wrist in his hand and placed it up under his shirt, implying that he wanted the taller man to carass his chest.

Duo welcomingly obliged. Fingertips flowing over rippling muscles, brushing against a taut nipple before grabbing the whole peck and digging his nails into the flesh.

The unexpected harsh treatment made Heero unwillingly throw his head back and sound out a broken moan. Without missing a beat, Duo latched his hot mouth on the Japanese man's collar bone, suckling, nipping, and biting, until Heero stood strained on the balls of his feet, yearning and leaning in for more. His fingers tangled in chestnut locks, Heero lightly pushed down Duo's head, who eagerly bent at the waist to pull down the collar of Heero's shirt, opening the buttons, and feed on the blue eyed man's nipple.

Taking so much – too much – pleasure in having Heero bend and quake beneath his teasing erotic torture, Duo almost didn't fight the hand on his head pushing him down further.

Opening his violet eyes, Duo witnessed the visible "tent" in his friend's pants and pulled away.

"Too fast," he repeated.

Panting Heero asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I should go," he answered and took a step away, letting Heero's shirt to fall back and cover his chest.

"Okay," Heero responded grudgingly. "Tomorrow?"

"No one goes on a date on Sunday."

"We can."

Thinking it over briefly, Duo fought with himself, and caved. "Okay," he whispered, head hung low in defeat.

"I'll pick you up at noon," Heero reassured. "Be ready for a day out."

And with that, Duo nodded his had and left, feeling aroused, confused, and despondent all at the same time.

* * *

First song: Bruce Springsting "Hungry Hearts"

Second song: Delta Spirit "Yamaha" – used it in a different fic as well because I love it. Duh.


End file.
